Little Deku
by Akashi Cielia
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki hanya seorang berandal brengsek yang selalu membuat onar. Hingga akhirnya sang ibunda tidak kuat lagi mengurusnya. Tuhan mengirimkan ujian sekaligus anugerah, sebuntal bayi bernama Izuku dan seorang malaikat blo'on bernama Uraraka. Ditemani Trio genk sialan tukang rusuh. Ganbatte Bakugou Papa! [Katsuki/Ochako]. WARNING HUMOR PORN!
1. Prolog

"Lu tau, cari calon istri itu kalo mau asyik cari yang bohay. Betah di rumah" si kuning mulai berceloteh.

"Calon istri itu harus yang jago masak, rajin, pinter"

 **Trak!**

Kirishima gagal membelah sumpitnya.

"Cari pembantu mas?" sindir Sero mencapit-capitkan sumpitnya yang belah sempurna.

"BUKAN. TKW!" sembur si merah menyantap makanannya geram.

"Istri mah yang penting saling percaya, terima apa adanya" lanjut Sero mantap.

"Hah, pikiran sok iye" tangkis Kirishima pedes.

"Calon istri itu yang penting bisa jadi calon ibu yang baik buat anak gue. Biarin ngak sayang ama gue. Yang penting sayangin aja anak gue"

Tiga pemuda yang tengah asyik menyantap mie cup di taman salah satu distrik perbelanjaan itu langsung menoleh tajam ke arah kanan, menatap heran dimana teman merangkap ketua geng mereka –Bakugou Katsuki mau dengan senang hati tanpa pamrih meladeni coletahan ngak guna mereka. Ditambah dengan sumbangan rentetan kata bijak sakti madra guna, nanceb langsung ke ulu hati. Kapan seorang Bakugou bisa bicara dengan nalar, logika, dan hati seperti tadi?

"Kau kena banting Uraraka ya? Sampai-sampai otak sialan-mu itu normal kembali?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sindiran yang dilontarkan Kirishima. Bakugou sibuk memperhatikan para perempuan yang berlalu-lalang sana sini.

"Tidak. Terlalu kecil. Kerempeng. Aneh. Rata?"

"Kau ini sedang apa sih?!" Kaminari sejak tadi memperhatikan Bakugou yang tiba-tiba senang bergumam aneh dengan ekspresi wajah yang menunjukan berbagai macam kejijik-an, mulai risih dan penasaran.

"Pas"

"HAH?! Oyy... Bakugou?!"

Tidak didengar, Bakugou melangkah cepat menghampiri seorang tante-tante gendut dengan dandanan meching ala emak-emak sosialita tingkat pejabat.

"Maaf" tepuknya pelan.

"Ya?" netra sang tante menangkap pemandangan indah bak malaikat cinta turun ke bumi diantar emang-emang gojek. Kan kalo pake motor hemat waktu daripada kudu pake terbang atau delman surga. Bayar pake gopay, lumayan potongan dua rebu perak buat jajan cilok 3 biji.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu" senyum semanis durian monthong terpatri lembut menghias diantara dua sudut bibir. Tangan besar berbalut perban menarik menggeggam tangan sang lawan bicara.

"A...a...apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Boleh... Bolehkan aku meminta susumu?"

"Hah?"

"Bukan untukku kok. Tap-"

 **Buak...!**

Kepalan tangan melayang menghantam pipi mulus Bakugou.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Kau kira aku wanita murahan. Padahal awalnya ku kira kau pemuda baik-baik. Dasar anak setan!" wanita itu berlalu meninggalkan Bakugou yang mulai murka.

"Woah, dasar kau babi air!"

"Aaaaaaaaa...!" tangisan panjang melengking menghentikan aksi kesetanan Bakugou yang hampir lepas kendali. Dari balik punggungnya ada seorang bayi mungil bersurai hijau jabrig bergelombang yang lembut.

"Diamlah Deku! Kenapa kau mau ASI hah?! Ini aja sama kan?!" Bakugou mengacungkan sebotol susu dalam dot bayi yang masih utuh.

"Hei, ternyata kau hanya pintar saja ya" Kaminari menepuk bahu si pirang merendahkan. "Seharusnya kau cerdas sedikit. Mana ada perempuan disini yang mau mendonorkan ASI-nya? Bahkan kita ngak tau mereka ibu menyusui atau bukan?! Yang lu lakuin itu, namanya pencelehan"

"Pelecehan" sisa tiga orang lain menyembur bersama membetulkan kata yang salah diucapkan Kaminari.

"Euh, ganteng-ganteng belepotan" hardik Bakugou galak.

"Sorry"

Ya, benar apa yang dikatakan si kuning. Ini pusat perbelanjaan bukan rumah sakit bersalin.

"Lagipula, harusnya lu ngomong ama kita. Apapun itu kita bisa usahain" Kirishima mengambil si bayi yang mulai mereda dari gendongan punggung Bakugou. "Kita juga masih punya Uraraka. Dia sangat tahu dan terampil soal bayi. Bahkan dia yang setiap hari ngasuh Izuku"

"Dan lu yang sekarang berstatus sebagai ayahnya, seharusnya lu belajar untuk merawat anak lu sendiri dan kendalikan emosi lu. Lama-lama Izuku bisa sawan kalau lu meledak terus-terusan didekatnya. Dan berhenti manggil dia deku, nyebutin anak bayi itu ngak boleh tau" Sero menambahkan. Menambah untuk memojokan maksudnya. Kapan lagi bisa kesek-kesek Bakugou, mumpung ada kesempatan kita abisin.

"Betul tuh. Meminang saja kau tidak bisa"

"Menimang" koreksi Kirishima.

Ngak peduli, Kaminari memasang wajah idiotnya untuk menghibur Izuku. "Neee~~~~ Izu-chan"

"Aeechhhhh...he...haahaha..."

Bayi mungil itu mulai ceria kembali. Wajah idiot Kaminari emang rujat nya tiada dua. Bakugou yang langganan merengut saja pernah dibuatnya keram perut. Tawa riang Izuku selalu membuat kumpulan geng itu menjadi orang-orang bersyukur dilahirkan untuk mengasuh mahluk unyu-unyu dengan tingkat fuwa-fuwa dan funi-funi yang melebihi batas normal. Bikin hati ngebet pingin culik buat bahan unyel-unyel. Bahkan ada yang sudah nyarter posisi calon suami(?) masa depan yang langsung saja yang bersangkutan diamuk oleh sang calon mertua.

"Auhhh~~~ imutnya. Ibu macam apa yang menelantarkan mahluk macam dirimu ini hah?"

"ARGGGHHHH KUSO! SHINEEEE!"

Dak! DUARR!

Botol susu tak berdosa terbang tinggi ke angkasa dan meledak. Menjadi tontonan gratisan buat yang ada disana. Bakugou tidak tahan hidup seperti ini. Mengurus dirinya saja kurang becus, sekarang dipaksa harus mengurus sebuntal mahluk pecinta liquid putih penuh nutrisi yang tidak tahu dia berasal dari planet mana. Tuhan benar-benar menguji hidupnya. Sebenarnya, bisa saja Bakugou mengirim Izuku ke panti asuhan. Tapi entah kenapa dua buah iris hijau yang super bulat itu selalu berhasil membuat dirinya menerima takdir untuk tetap menyimpan anak itu di rumahnya. Diam-diam Bakugou juga demen jenis-jenis mahluk macem Izuku.

"Maen beledugin aja botol anak. Mentang-mentang banyak duit. Dasal holang kaya"

"Udah tinggalin aja dia mah. Kalo lagi jadi, ngamuknya ngak ada obat. Cari aman aja Ser. Yuk cus ah" Kirishima mengajak kedua temannya untuk cabut langsung meninggalkan si bos yang lagi galau hati. Orang mah galau showeran, ini mah galau bledug sana bledug ini kaya petasan taun baru.

Merasa sudah agak baikan, Bakugou berhenti meledak-ledak. Tengok kiri kanan, tiada siapapun. Kemana para anak setan yang selalu ngintil bersamanya? Juga anaknya yang lucu super duper mega plus ultra telah raib dari pandangannya.

"Kampret gua ditinggalin. Bangke dasar tai onta" Bakugou segera memacu kakinya mengejar si gerombolan anak setannya yang diperkirakan sudah sampai stasiun.

Semua ini terjadi dari mulai 1 bulan yang lalu. Saat Tuhan tengah memberinya kegalauan berkali lipat. Emosi yang tidak dapat rem, skorsing, orang tua yang menghilang, dan tiba-tiba diberi berkah yang tidak di duga-duga. Bayi imut bernama Midoriya Izuku dan babysitter calon gebetan, Uraraka Ochako. Tuhan menguji dirinya habis-habisan. Antara surga dan neraka. Antara takdir dan kutukan emak. Bakugou dibantu oleh tiga teman goblok nya harus melewatinya hari-harinya penuh kejutan yang sedikit demi sedikit merubah hidupnya. Ya, kalau kau tidak dapat menghindarinya, maka nikmati saja.

' _Tidak ada salahnya bersabar dan mencoba menjadi anak baik'_

* * *

 **Little Deku**

Disclaimer

Boku No Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei

Little Deku © Akashi Cielia

Genre : Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance

 **Warning's : OOC, Typo, Humor porn, bahasa amburadul, bertabur micin-micin istimewa, receh berserakan, ect.**

Inspirated from :

Korean Movie – Baby And Me

 **Penggunaan kata kasar semata-mata hanya untuk kepentingan cerita.**

~Don't like – Don't read – Don't flame~

-Enjoy-

* * *

"Sialan lu pada ninggalin gua sendiri" Bakugou mendegulkan kepala Kaminari dan Sero berbarengan. Kirisima lolos dari hukumannya karena ada si kecil Izuku sedang bersarang di pundaknnya.

"Abis Bakugou ngamuk gitu kan serem. Kita kan pernah belajar, daripada babak belur mending kabur" bela Sero panjang lebar. Tanpa dirasa mereka telah sampai di persimpangan jalan.

Sebuah papan ukir berkayu maghoni bertuliskan 'BAKUGOU' terpajang gagah di depan sebuah gerbang tinggi yang memanjang memblokade. Rumah keluarga Bakugou cukup besar, tertutup, dan terletak di persimpangan jalan. Berasitektur minimalis dengan aksen Asia Eropa yang kental.

"Lu pada mau nginep?" tanya sang tuan rumah.

"Iya, besok kan libur" jawab Kirishima nyengir. Bakugou sempat mingkem sebentar. Perasaan libur mereka mah tiap hari, kagak ada besoknya. Mereka masuk kedalam gerbang dan berjalan kembali menuju rumah.

"Bodo amat lah. Tapi gua ngak bisa masak, pesen sendiri aja" Bakugou hendak memasukan kunci pada pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Muncul seorang gadis bersurai cokelat pendek dari balik pintu menyambut sang tuan rumah berserta gerombolannya.

"Oh, akhirnya kau pulang. Aku khawatir. Ini sudah larut malam" ujarnya panik. "Izuku. Kau belum tidur" gadis itu langsung memangku Izuku yang telah diturunkan Kirishima dari pundaknya. "Aku sudah memasak makan malam. Lebih baik kalian mandi dulu, setelah itu makan. Aku mau mengganti pakaian Izuku dulu" dia masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, senangnya punya gadis macam Uraraka" puji si tukang selotip.

"Sigap dan perhatian. Tau aja gue lapar lagi" sambung Kirishima kurang sopan.

"Duh~~~ Waifu-"

"Calon emak anak gue"

Kaminari belum selesai bicara langsung dipotong oleh siulan doki-doki dari si tuan muda Bakugou. Ekspresi wajahnya telah berubah 180 derajat jungkir balik. Dari asalnya merengut sinis, sekarang urat-urat muka nya udah kendor. Kencengnya udah bukan kedapan lagi, tapi kebelakang. Matanya jadi lembut sayu, senyumnya jadi anget-anget tai onta. Auranya juga ikut berubah, dari merah-merah ganas jadi putih pink bertabur kerlap-kerlip emas. Lebih santai tapi agak lebay.

Antara senang dan seram, hati ketiga anak buah si bos cenat-cenut bak orang yang keciduk lagi nikung pacar orang. Senang, liat Bakugou bisa merasakan bahagia dan bertingkah layaknya manusia berhati dan perasaan. Seram, itu soalnya reaksinya agak berlebihan sehingga keliatan bukan kaya orang bahagia nemu gebetan tapi malah kaya orang sange dapet mangsa. Itu ngak tau emang gitu atau cuma liat si Uraraka aja muka nya berubah begitu.

"Bos?" Kirishima menyadarkan acara waifuan si bos dengan hati-hati dan dibalas dengan lirikan tajam yang menyayat nyawa.

"Apa sih lu?! Ganggu orang bahagia aja"

"Maaf bos"

"Hei"

Merasa terpanggil gadis bernama Uraraka itu berbalik badan. One piece dress cokelat dengan style lolita vintage berpadu dengan celemek krem berenda berputar lucu, menambah kesan manis pada tubuh kecil atletisnya.

"Makasih ya, kamu udah khawatirin aku. Makasih juga udah rawatin Izuku sama masakin makan malem." Entah Bakugou kesambet malaikat mana, sifatnya ikut-ikutan berubah seperti oppa-oppa drama korea yang jago ngereceh gombal.

"Ehhmm. Maaf tapi yang aku khawatirin itu Izuku, bukan kamu. Lagian aku masakin juga, itu itung-itung aku nyewa dapur kamu buat masak. Soalnya tadi siapin susu buat Izuku sekalian aku numpang makan juga. Hehe" balas Uraraka malu. Helai sebahunya di garuk tanpa alasan.

 **Krak...!**

"Wohhh?!" si trio kaget ketika mendengar sesuatu yang pecah.

"Eh?!" begitu pula dengan Uraraka

Apa daya maksud hati ngereceh gebetan. Ternyata yang di sawer malah ngak peka. Terdengar suara pecahan yang begitu dalam dari dasar nuraninya. Malam itu, Bakugou rasanya ingin menjembel habis pipi bulat gadis itu sampai sakit gigi. Lalu mengubur diri dibawah pohon jengkol. Dia udah malu setengah mati. Dan Uraraka dengan watadonya berlalu begitu saja.

Sakit komandan...

Bakugou gagal sebelum bertempur.

"Sabar bos, orang sabar anunya gede. Kalo gak salah Uraraka suka yang gede-gede kok" hibur Kirishima goblok.

"Gua butuh tenangin batin"

"Siap! Kalo bos butuh curhat dan keluh kesah, kami siap jadi tong sampah"

"Makasih... kalian best friends gue" Bakugou berlalu menuju kamarnya dengan langkah gontai nelangsa. Harapan hidup yang sudah dipupuk selama 1 bulan musnah dalam beberapa detik saja. kejamnya dirimu Uraraka Ochako.

' _URARAKA TOLONG DAH BLOONNYA DIKONDISIKAN!'_

~TBC~

* * *

Hai..hai... ini author goblok kembali lagi... #dibanting

Semoga suka cerita barunya. Terinspirasi gara-gara nonton Baby n Me. Plotnya ada yang sama, sisanya dikembangin dan dirombak sendiri. Jadi kalo udah nonton pasti hapal.

So, makasih yang udah mau mampir buat baca..  
Dan maaf fic yang 1 lagi belum bisa update, datanya hilang pas mau di publish...  
bangsat emang...

see you next chapter...


	2. Chapter 01

**Little Deku**

Disclaimer

Boku No Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei

Little Deku © Akashi Cielia

Genre : Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance

 **Warning's : OOC, Typo, Humor porn, bahasa amburadul, bertabur micin-micin istimewa, receh berserakan, bodo yang sampe ke tulang, _cringe-cringe_ bangsat yang dapat merusak otak, ect.**

Inspirated from :

Korean Movie – Baby And Me

 **Penggunaan kata kasar semata-mata hanya untuk kepentingan cerita.**

~Don't like – Don't read – Don't flame~

-Enjoy-

* * *

Bakugou nyungsep merana meratapi nasib kisah cintanya yang nelangsa diatas _single_ _bed_ reot kesayangannya. Sok bergaya molor ganteng bak _oppa_ - _oppa_ kekinian, kepala setajam durian itu masuk kebawah bantal dengan pantat sekal yang terdiri dari dua bongkahan kenyal gemes menggunung membentuk sebuah posisi ambigu yang begitu menggoda untuk dicepret manja. Sprei butut dan selimut budug bercover guguk pomerian butek sudah berserakan tidak karuan. Kasurnya menjadi saksi bisu keganasan sang tuan muda yang tengah dilanda gelombang asmara yang selalu naik turun, namun tak kunjung bermuara.

Ngak kaya biasanya, pemuda doyan ngamuk ini super kuyu kaya anak kambing kecebur comberan, raut mukanya udah mirip gembel yang pasrah siap digrebek SATPOL PP.

Kok suram?

Angan dijejal penuh oleh sesosok idola hati; calon _waifu_ standar internasional, Uraraka Ochako. Gadis yang diklaim pemilik potongan setengah hatinya ini adalah satu-satunya dari sekian banyak perempuan yang telah dia dikencani; yang paling sulit sekali pake banget buat ditaklukan. Biasa dengan jurus kutak-katik mata binal, cewek-cewek lepas BeHa, ini mah boro-boro lepas yang ada malah dilempar termos. Didiagnosa, hal tersebut dapat merusak saraf mata secara permanen yang menyebabkan kelainan pola pikir dan gangguan jantung serta fungsi hati.

Sudah sekian kalinya sejak peradaban dengkot raja Fir'aun masih pake popok dari pucuk korma, si muka bulat ini selalu menarik ulur perasaannya bagai benang gelasan, lalu pada akhirnya membanting kandas hati milik pemuda sangar ini dengan ketidakpekaan dan kepolosannya yang terkutuk itu.

Sialnya, diterusin makan hati, dilepasin masih sayang. Karena cinta itu kaya kentut, kalo ditahan hanya menimbulkan rasa sakit. Namun bila dikeluarkan sembarangan, bisa menyebabkan petaka bagi orang lain maupun diri sendiri. Lagian cari yang kaya gituan kan susah kampret.

Jujur aja Bakugou sirik sama si kupret Deku. Enak banget tiap hari diurusin, diperhatiin, disayang, diajak main, diunyel-unyel, bahkan dia bisa bobo diantara dua bantal surga yang paling nikmat.

' _Gue juga mau!'_

Mau disayang-sayang, dipelukin, dicium, disuapin, dimandiin, disusuin, dijepit, di- EH?!. Dijepit apa tuh?! Indikator kesehatan otak Bakugou sudah mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda kerusakan fungsi pada otak bagian kanan. Dimana _Lobus_ _Frontal_ mulai dipacu untuk berdelusi diluar batas normal. Dan disimpulkan menurut bahasa manusia adalah 'MESUM'.

"ALAH BODO AMAT SOAL MESUM, BALIKIN JATAH GUE DEKU KAMPRET!" Bakugou bangun dari kasur dan berdiri, lalu melolong liar meluapkan amarah seperti antagonis yang gagal misi.

"DASAR ANAK KURANG NGAJAR, NGAK TAU DIRI! BAGI-BAGI AMA BAPAK LU SENDIRI NAPA?! GUA JUGA MAU DIKELONIN, MASA TIAP MALEM MAEN SENDIRI?!"

"BAYI DURHAKA, GUA KUTUK LU JADI BUNGKUS CHIKI!"

 **BRAKK...**

"BOS?!"

"APA?!"

Beneran digrebek gak tuh?!

Pintu jati berpulas tulang dibanting kasar oleh seorang bawahan kurang ajar yang berani menciduk dirinya di tengah hati yang risau. Kaminari Denki terdakwa pelaku pengrebekan masuk tanpa ketuk pintu, langsung terobos aja. Kebiasaan Kaminari, kalo masuk kagak pernah pemanasan dulu. Bablas terus kaya got wc.

Begitu masuk, mahluk jelmaan _pikachu_ itu langsung disuguhi pemandangan mengunggah birahi. Birahi pengen gebukin maksudnya. Ini si Bos berdiri diatas ranjang ngak pake baju cuma pake sempak doang. Sempaknya Hello kitok pula. Kalo kayak gini sudah dipastikan otaknya soak permanen, terhantam problematika cinta yang sulit dan sembelit, kaya tali rafia dipake buat ngiket plastik kerupuk.

"Bujur buset! Itu Ttittttttttt- nyeplak Bos!" Mata keranjang Kaminari langsung terpaku pada gundukan dibawah perut yang tercetak jelas sekali akibat pemakaian sempak yang begitu ngepas. "Ngapain sih lu njir? Pake acara bugil-bugilan gitu. Petakilan banget! Kalo keciduk Uraraka gimana Bos?"

"Bagus lah. Biar bisa gua culik buat bikin jabang bayi bakal adeknya si Deku"

"Emang lu kolor ijo?! Gampang banget main culik aja anak orang. Lagian itu sempak..." kepala kuning bergoyang geleng kepala. Nyinyir kelakuan Bos besar yang gosipnya preman paling disegani setikungan pangkalan ojeg UA tapi nyatanya dia hanya seonggok manusia yang telah disunat masal yang kerjaaannya tiap hari berparas diri persis bocah pentil keracunan cacing kremi pembawa wabah anak layangan.

"Apa lu? Ini sempak dipilihin si Deku tadi pagi. Lucu tau. Makanya cobain pake ginian. Nyeplak-nyeplak adem" dibalik sifat sentimentilnya masih terselip rasa sayang –walau cuma secuil upil cicak untuk anak tercinta yang dipungutnya 1 bulan lalu dari kresek kantong di pasar senggol.

"Hello kitok?" tanya Kaminari menyilang tangan tidak percaya.

"Hello kitok" Jawab si pirang dengan aura menyakinkan. Dengan kekuatan gaib entah milik siapa, laci dasar lemari pakaian milik Bakugou tiba-tiba terbuka "Kalo mau sponbob juga ada, ato mau yang ngejreng ada tuh yang plojen. Motifnya bagus pake manik kerlap-kerlip" dalam sebuah persegi _polywood_ berukuran 40 cm, tertata rapi koleksi sempak dan kolor langka nan horor milik Bakugou.

Kaminari mendadak buta temporer.

Konon katanya, harga 1 buah sempak berkantung dengan gambar doramonyong yang merupakan koleksi SSR bisa laku hingga jutaan keping emas dalam sebuah acara lelang barang keramat yang diselenggarakan oleh eyang Sugiono dari kelurahan sebelah.

"Aish! Lupakan masalah sempak dan Hello kitok. Bos jajan yuk?"

"Jajan..jajan, makan aja yang ada. Calon istri gue udah masakin tadi" gaya lu tong udah iye aja calon istri.

"Ah elah. Cal- wah calon istri _ndasmu_? Uraraka cuma nyiapin asin teri, sambel terasi, ama sayur asem doang"

Sebagai salah satu kandidat _waifu_ dengan kualifikasi setara _chef_ di restoran _Michelin_ , Uraraka harus mampu menghidangkan makanan baik, bergizi, sehat, walaupun dengan _budget_ murah dan selera yang pas-pasan. Karena dalam kasus ini yang terpenting adalah kuantitas bukan kualitas. Ya biasalah, tipikal lambung anak kost mah beda.

"Ya udah makan aja napa?!" Bakugou turun dari acara bugilnya. Meraih baju dan celana dari _capstock_ samping lemari.

"Kurang~~~~ masih laper" Kaminari mengelus perut semi buncit berotot yang terbentuk dari hasil latihan jatuh bangun mengejar misi cinta, harapan, dan masa depan. Maklum Kaminari suram dalam urusan hidup. Mungkin kalau tidak ada Bakugou dan kawan-kawan, dirinya sudah berakhir di pembuangan akhir sebagai sampah masyarakat tidak berguna yang hanya membuat angka populasi manusia di dunia membengkak nol koma sekian persen.

"Dasar perut kadut"

"Anterin beli nasi goreng si abah pengkolan ya Bos?"

 **Singg...**

Mata Bakugou melotot tajam. Spontan Kaminari berjengit kaku. Keringat dingin meluncur deras membanjiri tiap helai kuningnya hingga telapak kakinya. Kini dia merasa tubuhnya menyusut menjadi sebuntet _pikachu_ yang terserang kaki gajah. Bahkan mungkin nyawanya telah pergi meninggalkan raga yang masih setengah kejet akibat efek samping _quirk_ elektrofikasinya. Kilatan-kilatan kemerahan membayangi ruang-ruang kosong dibalik punggung sang Bos, membentuk buntut-buntut runcing yang siap mengebok kapanpun gumpalan bengkak itu mangap.

"Anterin doang, bayar sendiri-sendiri kok" Kaminari mengibas-ngibas telapaknya didepan dada. Suara cicitan persis anak tikus terlindas belong, mengurungkan niat Bakugou untuk bermain –menganiaya salah satu anak buahnya yang terkenal dengan usaha ternak mantannya ini.

"Ya udah, sekalian gue ke _konbini_ " aura Bakugou kembali tenang. Kaminari menghela nafas lega, tubuhnya terpompa kembali ke asalnya.

Akhir-akhir ini Bakugou emang sensi kalo masalah duit. Apalagi setelah bank dunia yang mengocorkan dana bunga deposito masa depannya telah sirna; hilang tanpa bekas dan hanya meninggalkan 10 lembar Yukuchi Fukuzawa yang merengut kala nomimal nol nya berkurang. Kere mendadak membuatnya semerta-merta bertransformasi menjadi emak-emak kikir yang gares duit.

"Ok bos. Gua cabut ya" Kaminari keluar kamar membawa kabar gembira bagi para hamba sahaya yang masih gratak-gratak mengais sisa-sisa di sudut dapur.

Bakugou mengambil dompet dari dalam saku celana seragam yang digantung rapi dibalik pintu. Menghitung sisa perjuangan hidup yang tersimpan bersama recehan yang ditampung dalam dompet rajutan berbentuk pomerian buatan Uraraka.

' _40.000 Yen'_

Sadar tidak sadar dalam setengah bulan saja, Bakugou mengeluarkan lebih dari 50.000 Yen. Walaupun kebanyakan untuk membeli keperluan Izuku, tapi 50.000 Yen 2 minggu itu tetap saja boros. Padahal remaja sebatang kara itu sudah absen main dan jajan, bahkan Uraraka tidak dia gaji untuk merawat Izuku.

Ah, sepertinya kebiasaan membeli lauk siap saji yang membuatnya boros. Mulai sekarang lebih baik membeli bahan mentah dan menyuruh Uraraka untuk memasak. Soalnya Bakugou ngak bisa masak, kecuali bikin air panas sama rebus telor. Sisanya jangan tanya.

Dengan begini kan sekali tepok dua gunung teremas. Duit awet, cewek dapet, misi lancar.

Dua gunung ngak tuh?

' _Perfect'_ Cengir seindah gigi kuda mengembang jahanam pada wajahnya yang setampan landak Amazon.

* * *

Bakugou keluar dari kamar menggunakan _longshirt_ abu hitam, celana _jeans_ , dan kaos kaki wol warna kuning mentereng belang hijau –hadiah natal dari mamihnya taun lalu. Berabe kalo ngak dipake, nanti dikutuk bolanya ilang satu.

Kan ngak enak... dan merugikan akan kedepannya. Gimana nanti kalo pas malem jum'at keliatan sama bebep Ochako tidak sempurna satu pasang?

Bisa-bisa Bakugou single seumur hidup. Bukan karena mandul, tapi karena diujung ngak akan pernah bisa nyampe enaknnya. Yang biasanya 'srooot' yang ini cuma 'crott'.

"Kamu mau keluar?"

Ketika hendak melenggang pergi, tiba-tiba saja sang doi, Uraraka datang membawa Izuku yang anteng menggigiti boneka kelinci dengan gusinya yang gatal. Bau harum kayu putih menyeruak segar dari tubuh bayi kecil itu. Sepertinya Uraraka baru saja selesai memandikannya. Piyama model _jumpsuit_ _animal_ kelinci putih terlihat lucu membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

Rasanya Bakugou ingin menjadi singanya. Untuk menerkam sang Mama kelinci –Eh?! Salah, maksudnya anak kelinci itu. Harap maklum, pemeran utama kita ini kebelet kawin.

" _Konbini_ " jawabnya singkat.

"Mmpaah..." Izuku yang mendapati keberadaan sang ayah memasuki radar pendengarannya, Izuku langsung mengulurkan tangan membuka pelukan minta di gendong.

"Kau mau ikut? Tapi ini sudah malam" Uraraka sebenarnya tidak tahu keinginan bayi kecil ini, tapi sedikit menerka mungkin dia ingin ikut dengan ayahnya.

"Mpahh..." si kecil tidak merespon. Dia hanya mengais-ngaiskan tangannya berusaha menggapai Papanya.

"Ayo sini, ngak lama kok. Cuma nganter tuh tiga bocah jajan doang" Bakugou mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Disusul Uraraka yang sigap dengan hati-hati memindahkan Izuku dari gendonggnya.

"Ya sudah, sana jalan-jalan sama Papamu"

Tatkala tangan hangat itu menyetuhnya tubuh kecilnya, Izuku selalu reflek bergelung manja. Boneka kelinci yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya, dilepas begitu saja. Kepala hijau itu menggesek diantara cekur leher pemuda kepirangan yang setia mendekapnya dan sesekali menciuminya.

Menyesap bau khas si kecil menjadi candu penuh kasih sayang bagi Bakugou. Kala aromanya menggelitik saraf, memori Bakugou selalu berputar mengingat potongan-potongan masa balitanya. Meski tak banyak yang bisa dia ingat, sedikitnya dia membayangkan saat tubuh bayinya ditimang oleh sang ibunda.

Satu-satunya gadis disana menjadi saksi hidup dari sisi lain remaja yang terkenal labil itu. Senyum manis tidak berhenti menghiasi wajah bulatnya. Jari-jemarinya sesekali merapikan piyama Izuku. Terkadang tanpa sadar jemarinya ikut menyisir rambut Bakugou yang langganan jabrik tajam tak beraturan.

"Kapan di grooming?"

.

.

.

 **Jiiitttttttttt...**

Momen indah penuh kehangatan mulai memanas bak ceret yang menjuit keras diatas kompor. Kata-kata legit yang syarat akan _innocent_ hakiki menghancurkan modus gratisan yang baru didapatkan Bakugou beberapa detik yang lalu.

Bakugou berkedip cepat, mencoba mencerna tanya itu tanpa emosi. Mulut mangap berusaha mencoba membuang nafas berbau karbit yang siap disulut. Tarik nafas... kentutin.

Cengir tampan dan berani tersaji bersama jawaban simpel yang sama gobloknya dengan yang nanya, "Baru kemarin. Bareng kucingnya si curut belang"

Unfaedah.

"Lagian... ini rambut sayang, bukan bulu babi"

Aish modus tuh 'sayang'nya.

"Oh, kirain. Hehe"

Ini cewek satu, punya perasaan kebalnya ampe ke DNA. Ditembak langsung di kasur juga kayanya ngak bakalan mempan. Dindingnya terlalu tebal. Bahkan untuk dijebol sedikit pun, rasanya mustahil. Hanya tangan tuhan yang dapat menjungkirbalikan nasib Bakugou. Itu pun bila Tuhan sudi membantu bocah barbar cabul macam preman angkot kaya begini.

Tanpa mereka sadari cengar-cengir tiga bocah goblok tukang rusuh, mengamati lamat-lamat drama lope-lope ala _domestic_ _romance_ dari balik meja _buffet_ prasmanan di ruang tengah. Seandainya cerita seperti ini tersaji di depan mata setiap hari, rasanya adem damai gimana gitu. Walaupun sang Bos kadang kena virus _fukboy_ parah yang bisa buat suasana rumah bagaikan langit tahun baru yang dinikmati dari pojok buntu gang sempit, tapi mereka lebih demen kaya gini.

"Nah ini baru pas" pemuda pemilik poni gerigi buka suara pertama. Gestur bak juri super model, Sero menaikan kacamata hitam hati milik Izuku yang kekecilan. Biar maksa yang penting eksis.

"Papa Katsuki, Mama Ochako, dan Dek Izuku" _Pikachu_ jejadian sambung mempertegas komentar milik Sero. Ngintil gaya si poni, Kaminari memasang kacamata ganteng yang disinyalir dapet nyolong punya juragan kacamata.

"Hmm kurang dikit" Kirishima menyingkap congcot merahnya kebelakang, pasang muka serius udah kaya pantat jeruk sok-sokan menenggelamkan diri dalam pikiran kritis. "Harusnya ditambah 1 atau 2 atau 4 Izuku-Izuku kecil lainnya. Baru pas, Papa – Mama – 5 anak"

"Ngak kebanyakan bikin 4?" potong Kaminari. "Kan program keluarga berombongan 1 anak 2 istri" lanjutnya menggebrak meja.

"Yee, 1 istri 2 anak. Program Berencana" Sero dan Kirishima langsung menyembur Kaminari bersamaan. Lagian juga ini 1 aja belom dapet, ini udah dicanangkan 2 istri.

"Udah salah nge-gas. Konsletnya tuh ampe sumsum"

"Ngak lah. Biasanya kalo udah jadi 1, pasti nambah. Dikit-dikit nambah adek, dikit-dikit sepi isi rumah cuma dikitan. Lagian siapa yang ngak doyan bikin apalagi udah sah?" Kirishima menjelaskan berdasarkan realitas yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Hahahahahaha" si trio goblok mulai kambuh, maklum udah malem. Ketawa bak jin iprit menang togel, suaranya udah mirip kucing kejepit. Udah jam-jam malem mah, sifat-sifat liarnya udah pada keluar. Waspada! Trio centil beraksi. Colek sana colek sini. Cewek cowok bebas, yang penting siap digempur ampe pagi. Asyik~~~~

Kembali pada si dua sejoli.

Bakugou merasa gendang telinganya dirasuki tertawaan-tertawaan yang membuat daun telinganya kejet-kejet, iris seindah mahluk alam gaib itu mengkilat melempar pandangan jengkel dengan aura-aura angker pada sekumpulan mahluk-mahluk laknat yang bersembunyi disana.

"Kenapa lu pada? Keselek biji duren?"

"Yee si Bos, bukan. Keselek daun pintu" merasa acara rumpi ambigay mereka terganggu, Kaminari membalas dongkol. Lagian tau lagi ketawa, apanya yang keselek?!

Ini telinga si Bos minta korek pake _mixer_.

"Rese amat. Gua selepet jadi kumang lu!"

Kaminari ngak takut, _pikachu_ mah udah kebal. Si pelaku langsung saja buang muka sambil membanting badan mirip banci kesambet syahrini. Sesuatunya bikin merinding. Bakugou benar-benar berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja si kuning playboy itu benar-benar keselek daun pintu atau sekalian aja kepentok tiang listrik. Agar populasi mahluk pencicilan macam dia berkurang dari muka bumi.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong boleh nitip gak?" tanya manis Uraraka instan menarik kembali Bakugou pada kenyataan dari kesuraman para konco-konco kampret yang hobi gibahin orang.

"Boleh" langsung di jawab ngak pake mikir.

"Beneran?"

"Iya. Apa sih yang ngak buat kamu"

Peringatan ramalan cuaca malam ini sudah dipastikan akan terjadi badai receh yang dapat menyebabkan bencana bagi hati di lingkungan sekitar pusat titik badai. Dihimbau bagi para pembaca yang tengah sendirian untuk mempersiapkan persenjataan dan tameng perasaan yang sekiranya dapat meminimalisir keretakan dari hati yang rindu akan kasih sayang. Dan satu lagi, persiapkan tisu, kresek, tempat sampah, palu dan perkakas lainnya apabila efek pencernaan yang menginfeksi anda. Bila hal yang kedua menyerang anda, kami sarankan untuk segera menekan tombol _back_ dan _reset_ seluruh memori _gadget_ dan otak anda.

Tapi disarankan sabun lebih baik.

WTF?!

Sayangi hati, pikiran, dan masa depan anda.

"Bener nih? Kamu mau aku titipin?" Uraraka agak ragu.

"Apapun barang yang kamu titipin aku pasti beliin. Bahkan pake uang aku sendiri. Walau harus mencarinya sampai ke ujung dunia. Aku cariin cuma buat kamu" senyum manis selegit matabak buatan bang Fatgum melebar indah menghiasi wajah Bakugou yang sudah di set sedemikian rupa supaya keliatan ganteng menawan. Mumpung Uraraka buka kesempatan, colek sikit tak apa ya...

"Lebay deh. Ngak usah jauh-jauh kali. Bentar ya" balasan senyum menyertai gadis itu yang melenggang menuju dapur.

 **Bang...!**

 **Clebbbb!**

Meriam asmara ditembakan dari sang buronan hati. Melontarkan panah dengan racun cinta yang berhasil menancap langsung pada jantung hati sang kapten yang tengah memaksa kapalnya berlabuh. Walau angin meng-gelebug, ombak menerjang, karang nyangkut-nyangkut, demi cintaku padamu Abang rela jadi Papa sebelum waktunya.

Emang udah kan?

Walaupun jadi Papa buat anak dari wanita lain.

 **Ceileeee**...

"Aku selalu siap kalo buat kamu"

Ramai sorak sorai _'cie...cie..'_ dan siulan bergema kecil dari si trio. Pelan-pelan aja, takut yang disiulin malah ngamuk. Bahaya kalo kena bledog. Maklum kalau lagi geer-an, suka galak.

Bakugou beralih pada sang jagoan kecil yang kembali tekun pada kelincinya, "Deku gimana Papa-mu ini kece kan godain calon mama-mu?"

Kece apaan? Pasang muka kaya onta sange gitu, disebut kece. Maunya! Dasar Papa bangke.

Atensi Izuku langsung berubah haluan kepada sang ayahanda. Walau bayi 6 bulan itu tidak bisa menjawab, tapi dia mengerti apa yang dikicaukan Papa mudanya ini. Mata bulatnya berkedip beberapa kali menandakan bayi kecil itu ingin tahu. Bibirnya terbuka dan pipi gembil berbintik itu merona lebih pekat dari biasanya.

"Deku... kamu tuh lucu banget sih..." Bakugou merunduk, mengesek gemas hidung mancungnya diatas perut gendut Izuku. Bayi kecil merasa kegelian, rambut duri Papanya menusuk-nusuk wajah mungilnya yang makin memerah.

"Mpapapa... _[Papa mulai sinting]_ " Bagai anak kucing diberi ujung kemoceng, tangan kecil Izuku mengacak-acak rambut Papanya. Terkadang mengigitinya dan menariknya seperti makan mochi.

Namun, semua rasa kegemasan dan kasih sayang itu dibalas kejam oleh Izuku. Kecil-kecil kurang ngajar ya. Imut-imut belegug. Kalo beneran itu si Bakugou denger, nama Midoriya Izuku tidak akan terpampang manis diatas kartu keluarga tapi malah diatas granit. Alias modar.

Tapi kalo dipikir sih, ngak salah juga tuh anak kaya gitu. Kan bapaknya juga begitu. Garam ngak larut ke atas _broh_. Yang menentukan rasa buah kan pohon induknya.

"Punya anak imut," pipi tembem bak nasi ketan hangat diunyel-unyel penuh napsu "calon istri yang... Eh, _btw_ calon mama-mu itu bohay loh. Papa ngak ngira selama 1 setengah tahun kenal dia, asalnya pertama liat dia waktu tarung festival olahraga musim panas kelas 1 dia masih 600 ml sekarang dia udah 1 liter aja. Tapi awas lho, yang itu jatah Papa. Kamu mah yang botolan aja" lu kata anak orang termos aer. Sembarangan punya mulut.

Lagian itu apa yang di literin woy?!

 **Pak...**

"Ahhh... _[Papa bejad]_ " telapak kecil itu menampar keras pipi sang Papa sekuat tenaga bayinya.

"Ha? Kenapa kau menamparku?" Bakugou pura-pura meringis sakit.

Mungkin Bakugou lupa kalo Izuku adalah ras bayi cerdas yang bisa mengerti ucapan orang lain dan mengidentifikasi baik atau buruknya ucapan itu. Berterima kasihlah pada gen superior-mu yang telah melahirkan keturunan nyaris sempurna, bahkan lebih baik dari-mu, wahai anak adam kurang ngajar.

 **Pak...**

"Eiiiiii... _[Papa tukang mukul]_ " tampar lagi.

 **Pak...**

"Pahhhh... _[Papa tukang mabok]_ " sekali lagi.

 **Pak...**

"Mmpahh nncum mmahh... _[Papa tukang mesumin mama Ochako]_ " dibonusin. Jurus seribu satu pak-pak Izuku. Deku si anak ajaib.

"Kau ini anak gangster ya? Sakit tau. Deku sial-"

"AAAhhhhhhh... uuu mmpaahh...! _[Aku anak Papa]_ " Izuku berteriak, kakinya bergerak kesana-kemari tidak bisa diam. Tangannya menarik kedua jambang Bakugou dengan keras. Izuku ngak mau kalo dirinya disebut anak orang lain, selain anak Mama Ochako atau Keponakan dari si trio.

"Auuu sakit Deku" Bakugou meringis mencoba melepas kepalan tangan kecil yang semakin menarik keras. "Oi bangke, bantuin gue!" pintanya pada si trio yang masih setia mencongok pada tempatnya.

"Ogah ah, mending keprokin Izuku biar makin semangat. Salah sendiri ngomong mesum depan Izuku" Sero menolak permintaan tolong Bakugou.

"Ayo cemungudhhh Izu-channn!" si kuning rusuh sendiri ngomporin anak orang jadi durhaka.

"Tarik terus Izuku. Jangan kasih kendor!" pemuda bercongcot merah itu menggoyangkan dua buah kemoceng warna-warni yang kebetulan nganggur di lantai.

"Bakugou-kun, ini uangnya" Uraraka kembali dari dapur hendak memberikan uangnya. Tapi, tentu saja dia kaget melihat ayah dan anak sedang err.. _sparring_? "Bakugou-kun kamu berantem sama Izuku?"

Udah tau nanya!

"Ngak. Gue sama Izuku lagi boker! Iyalah berantem, bantu lepasin napa?!" tanpa menjawab, Uraraka langsung membantu Bakugou dengan memegang tangan Izuku dan sedikit demi sedikit membuka kepalan jari Izuku. Sehingga rambut Bakugou akhirnya bisa terlepas.

"Aaaa..." Izuku mengangkat tangannya mencoba meraih rambut Papanya lagi.

"Ngak lagi Deku. Sakit tau!"

"Kayaknya Izuku suka rambutmu ya?"

"Emangnya rambut gue aromanis?"

"Bukan sih, tapi lebih mirip sikat bulu anjing"

Kita diajarkan untuk bersikap jujur. Tapi biasanya jujur itu sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan sang Papa muda 1 anak ini. Sekali lagi hatinya pecah jadi butiran pasir beling.

Ngak apa, sikat bulu anjing itu bagus kok. Serbaguna. Lumayan buat nabung pahala. Ngurangin dosa.

Tidak peka akan kesakitan hati pemuda didepannya, Uraraka lalu menyerahkan selembar uang 1000 Yen "Ini uangnya, nanti kalo di _konbini_ ngak ada, carinya ke Apotek ya. Tapi biasanya ada sih"

 **Tringg...**

Wajah meringis Bakugou berubah ekspres menjadi muka-muka sesuatu ketika bibir tipis nan _sexy_ sang gadis pujaan hati meluncurkan salah satu kata keramat, _'Apotek?'_ urat antena sesuatu milik Bakugou langsung berdiri. Ditambah itu apa?! Si muka bulat goyang-goyang canggung, mukanya merona malu-malu, matanya liat sana-sini. Pake gestur kaya gitu dia mau nitip apa coba ampe kalo ngak ada nyari ke apotek segala. Kalo otak dan perasaan Bakugou sih, udah pasti kayaknya dia nitip _'itu'_ buat _'itu'._

Dasar otak selangkangan.

"Mmmpahhh?" Izuku menepuk pelan pipi Bakugou yang mulai merona aneh.

"Apotek?" tanyanya sumringah. Telinga dan ekor imajiner mencuat gaib dari balik surai tajam dan pantatnya. Bergoyang cepat kiri-kanan, bak om-om hidung belang dikasih yang gemes-gemes.

"Uhhh..." Dan Izuku merengut dikacangin. Izuku ngak suka kalo Papanya tidak me- _notice_ -nya.

"Iya" surai cokelat bergoyang dalam anggukan ringan "Emang kenapa?" dilanjut telengan kepala yang imut. Aduh, itu telengan menyentil birahi. Ini nih yang buat Bakugou suka lupa diri. Wajahmu merusak imanku. Bakugou ngak sanggup.

' _Aduh gusti, itu gaya lucu amat. Pengen gua kupas itu baju, hah?'_ hati Bakugou rame sendiri, bikin susah jaga ini muka biar tetep _cool_ padahal nurani udah _hot_ pisan. _Please_ lah ngak tahan atuh kalo gini caranya.

"Kamu mau nitip _'itu'_ buat nanti malem?" dengan pede berlebihan Bakugou yakin mengemukakan sedikit saja sesak yang menyiksa walau hanya sebatas tenggorokan.

Uraraka reflek langsung mengangkat wajahnya "Iya kok tahu?"

"Kita sehati"

Iris berbinar berhias kerlap-kerlip berlian imitasi sukses merebus kepala mencos Bakugou dengan darah mendidih yang siap moncrot detik itu juga.

' _Anjayyyyyy...!'_ suara riuh bergema kembali dalam sunyi dari tiga kepala yang masih setia _stay_ di belakang _buffet_. Ngak nyangka, akhirnya tiba hari dimana puncak kesenangan duniawi akan dikecap oleh sang Bos panutan mereka.

"Yang besar atau yang kecil?" Bakugou sudah super _exited_ , super ngak tahan. Pengen buru-buru balik nanti dari _konbini_.

"Yang besar aja, biar buat persediaan"

' _Auh mantap. Berapa pun yang eneng pinta, abang jabanin sayang~~~~'_ hati udah dag-dig-dug serrr, ekornya berputar kaya baling-baling. Setetes darah udah melucur indah dari salah satu lubang hidungnya.

' _Hajar Bos! Sikat!'_ si trio berjoget ria, gesek-gesek pantat dengan penuh semangat.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa yang pake sayap ya. Ukuran 40 cm yang buat malem" lanjut Uraraka memberikan detail yang sedikit agak beda dari yang dibayangkan Bakugou.

' _Lah, kok pake sayap? Ukuran 40? Panjang amat? Ukuran gua lebih pendek njir'_

"Emang ada yang pake sayap?"

"Ada. Masa sih ngak tau? Di tv banyak iklannya kok" iya sih Bakugou juga tau kalo ada iklannnya, tapi perasaan ngak ada yang ada sayapnya deh.

"Gimana kalo ukurannya yang pendek, 18 cm gitu?"

"Ngak mau"

"Eh?" bagai dor-dar disamber gledek mbah sableng, Bakugou merasakan bau-bau hati yang luka.

Apakah dia akan ditolak sebelum bertindak?

Apakah malam ini Bakugou terpaksa mengunci diri di kamar mandi lagi?

"40 cm itu lebih enak dari yang pendek. Enak banget malah. Lagian ukurannya ngak ada yang 18 paling pendek 22"

"Hee? Ngak tuh. Yang ukuran cuma 5 cm juga banyak" dengan nada bangga dan sombong, Bakugou mulai nyolot.

' _Gue ini udah pengalaman. Jangankan cewek, cowok apalagi. Jangan sok ngomong enak-enak kalo punya gue aja lo belum pernah liat'_

Jadi Bakugou suka cowok juga?

Mari kita pertanyakan hal ini...

"Masa? Ngak mungkin lah... mana ada?"

"Ehh... makanya jadi pacar aku, nanti aku ajarin dunia penuh kedewasaan... ok?" cengiran tampan dan menggoda bertengger indah dalam pantulan iris semurni _caramel_ yang berkilat penuh tanya. Virus pencicilan Bakugou mulai bereaksi dengan udara yang telah memasuki tingkat pemanasan siap tempur. Indikator menunjukan bahwa 65% tingkat oksigen telah tercemar oleh bakteri-bakteri cinta milik remaja beranak itu. Diduga bakteri cinta itu berbahaya karena dapat merusak sistem kekebalan hati.

Dahi si bulat mengkerut jijik, "Memangnya kamu suka pake?" Uraraka berbisik penasaran.

"Hmm" Bakugou tertawa remeh, "Pernah"

Gadis bermuka bulat itu langsung terbelalak kaget, "Hah?! Cowok pake gituan, gimana caranya? Digulung? Ngak ganjel?" air muka bak ketemu setan emperan tercetak pada ekspresinya.

"Gulung? Ganjel?" pertanyaan Bakugou dijawab anggukan singkat dari sang gadis.

"Ngak digulung kok, ngak ganjel juga itukan tipis ngepas gitu loh?!. Tunggu, kamu titip apaan sih?!" Bakugou mulai bingung. Nada tanyanya mulai meninggi seiring emosi yang agak bocor. Gimana ngak bocor, masalahnya ini obrolan kayanya udah ngaco dari awal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pembalut"

"Woah? Hah?! Pembalut?" Bakugou pasang wajah kaget remeh yang cukup blo'on.

"Humm" Angguknya singkat.

"Sudah kuduga" Kirishima tepok jidat.

"Ya iyalah pembalut. Yang kaya gitu mana ada sayapnya?" si muka kotak berusaha untuk berfikir jernih.

"Kalo ada sayapnya susah masuk dong?" lanjut Kaminari.

Ya iyalah _Pikachu_ kampret. Itu kenapa Tuhan menciptakan dengan bentuk batang tumpul, bukan zig-zag.

"Serius keparat?!"

Bakugou kembali ke bentuk aslinya. Muka ditekuk kedepan, bahasa yang mulai kasar, dan suara tinggi dengan emosi yang mulai labil. Izuku yang kembali memainkan boneka kelincinya setelah pundung tidak di _notice_ sang Papa, langsung kaget ketika suara yang sedikit berbentak itu menusuk gendang telinganya.

Bahkan Kirishima dan Kaminari sudah bersiap untuk menahan Bakugou bila terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Juga Sero mempersiapkan selotipnya untuk menarik Izuku dari Bakugou.

Uraraka mundur 1 langkah "Serius. Tadi sore aku dapet, terus lupa bawa _emergency_. Lagian, katanya kamu mau dititipin apa aja" balasnya mencicit walau sedikit emosi, menjaga volume suaranya agar Izuku tidak ketakutan. Tapi percuma, Izuku udah kaget duluan.

Suara isakan kecil menarik Bakugou untuk melihat. Bayi kecil itu melepaskan bonekanya jatuh.

"Hiks... m-m-mpahh...hiks" bayi kecil itu mengusap-usap asal dada Bakugou sebisanya. Memberikan gestur untuk menghentikan Papanya untuk marah-marah dan membentak orang yang dianggap Mama olehnya. Dulu pernah sekali mereka berdua bertengkar hingga membuat sang Mama menangis.

Mata bulat kehijauan itu telah tergenang air mata yang siap jatuh kapanpun sang pemilik mau. Tubuh kecilnya memaksa Izuku untuk tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Bakugou langsung terhenyak dan sadar diri. Dia lupa ada Izuku dalam pangkuannya. Lupa kalau Izuku takut terhadap dirinya yang tidak bisa mengatur emosi dan senang membentak.

Tangan besar Bakugou bergerak membelai lembut punggung kecil itu. Memberikan getaran nyaman yang menenangkan. "Stttt... maaf ya, Papa kelepasan" bisikan pelan menyakinkan Izuku untuk berhenti khawatir. Anak itu merangkul leher dan memeluk Bakugou erat.

Uraraka sering bercerita saat mengasuhnya, kalau Papanya sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik semenjak ada dirinya. Gadis itu juga memberitahu bagaimana Bakugou dulu adalah seorang brengsek yang suka mencaci, main hajar, songong, dan senang membentak. Tapi sekarang, Bakugou telah menjadi orang yang lebih kalem, bertanggung jawab, dan peduli sekitar. Ya, walaupun ada perubahan yang sedikit agak berlebihan, terutama sikap terhadapnya.

Dari sana Izuku tahu, kalau Papa seperti itu lebih baik dan disenangi banyak orang. Terutama untuk sang calon Mama yang lebih sering tersenyum. Begitu-begitu Izuku setuju dengan Papanya soal calon Mama. Karena itu Izuku tidak mau Papanya main bentak lagi. Dia takut Papanya kembali seperti dulu.

Setelah Izuku kembali tenang, Bakugou melempar pandangan matanya tajam pada Uraraka. "Kamu tega ya sama aku"

Kandas sudah harapanku...

"Hah?" Uraraka hanya bisa membalas bingung. Oh, mungkin itu "Ya, maaf deh. Aku ngak jadi niti-"

"Kamu P-H-P-in aku" pemuda itu langsung pergi tanpa permisi meninggalkan Uraraka yang masih bingung. Sifatnya akhir-akhir ini mudah berubah. Terkadang Uraraka pusing bagaimana cara menghadapinya.

Daripada terus-terusan bingung, Uraraka berinisiatif untuk memberitahukan lagi titipannya. Soalnya dia pergi tanpa ngembaliin duitnya, berarti dia mau beliin. Malu-malu juga dia mau. "Inget ya, beli yang gede ukuran 40 cm yang pake sayap buat malem"

"Siap bu!" sahut Bakugou memberi hormat pada ibu negara. Oon-mu menghancurkan hatiku.

' _Kalo ngak cinta udah gua bejek bakal lap pipis si Deku'_

"Eh, _btw_..." Uraraka menarik tangan Bakugou sebelum keluar rumah, "Kaos kakinya lucu"

 **Cuit... Darrr...**

 _Mood_ bakugou langsung hancur jadi abu, bagai pertasan lebah yang disulut ke angkasa.

"NGAK PENTING!"

 **Brakk...**

Bakugou langsung menendang pintu depan dan melenggang pergi menggendong si kecil yang masih sesegukan.

"APA SALAH DAN DOSAKU SAYANG?"

"CINTA SUCIKU KAU BUANG-BUANG"

Laksana genderang perang di angkasa, suara rintihan hati ber-cover dangdut koplo bergema menyocoki telinga. Suara serak becek bariton setengah nge- _bass_ terngiang menganggu dalam kepala. Kirishima Eijiro 17 tahun, kambuh setelah melihat sobat seperjuangannya yang bego harus dicampakan secara halus oleh teman cewek sekelasnya yang dungu.

Diduga mengalami bipolar akibat agresi para _kids_ jaman _now_ yang menularkan bakteri micin-micin ajaibnya, Kirishima keranjingan main aplikasi _musically_ sambil _smule_ -an. Gosipnya kalo bipolarnya kambuh, si ganteng gigi hiu ini suka meracau curhat lika-liku hati yang tersakiti sambil goyang dugem _funkot_ di kamar mandi. Tanpa sensor.

Tapi yang ini momen langka sih, dan sedikit mengecewakan. Soalnya Kirishima pake baju, ngak bugil. Sebel. Saya butuh roti sobek dan belalainya.

 **WTF**. **Gaplok**. **Author** **kumat**.

"MAK?! KACCHAN JATUH CINTA SAMA OCHAKO!"

Sebelas - dua belas sama si congcot ganteng, ini si bocah belang kuning samanya. Gara-gara salah gaul di _channel_ _UTube_ dan terkontaminasi tayangan generasi micin dari televisi nasional, Kaminari terjun berpatisipasi menjadi alay jaman _now_ yang rajin ikutan _challege_ demi mendulang popularitas sekaligus menaikan derajat title _playboy_ -nya.

Kaminari Denki, berteriak frustasi memparodikan salah satu lagu dugem laris yang terkenal dengan goyang tik-tok, guna melempar kode super keras untuk nyepetin sang cewek oon yang masih sok-sokan setia dengan kepolosan hakikinya. Mungkin aja ngak mempan kalo pake kode-kodean, jadi langsung sambat pake ginian. Kali aja ngerti.

Tapi...

.

.

.

.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Bangsat!

Kirishima dan Kaminari menjerit gila membantin. Anjir lah Bakugou...

Lu kesambet apa setan?!

Bisa-bisanya lu jadi bucin cewek yang otaknya cuma setengah gini?

Si _Pikachu_ baru aja teriak padat, singkat, dan jelas dengan kenyaringan yang lantang dan sejebol-jebolnya itu bibir yang masih basah, kalo si Bakugou Katsuki alias Kacchan pengen jadi pacarnya. Itu udah bukan kode lagi, itu udah jadi pengakuan yang diwakilkan.

"Dek?" tiba-tiba Sero yang kesambet kharisma om-om waria pengkolan, nyolek-nyolek mangsa orang dengan ekspresi suram yang sudah overdosis. Yang dicolek menyahut dalam telengan kepala. "Belum pernah di sabrut-in Bakugou ya?"

"Sabrut teh apa Om?" tanyanya kayak yang tau kalo Sero lagi kesambet.

"Sabrut adalah sebuah _passion_ yang menggebu-gebu dalam hati pada seseorang yang akan terus berkembang dan berakhir berkumpul dibawah perut"

 _What the hell is that?!_

"Oh"

"Ngerti?"

"Enggak"

Akhirnya mereka mengerti detail nano-nano yang Bakugou rasakan dalam hatinya.

Menaklukan seorang kaum hawa yang benar-benar liat adalah tantangan bagi para lelaki. Tapi juga kalo gini-gini banget mah atuh lah, cape hati. Bukan berkelitnya, tapi ama begonya itu loh...

Aish, bisa-bisanya tuhan menurunkan ujian macam begini buat mereka. Mending suru ngintipin Bu Midnight mandi ampe bintitan, daripada harus berhadapan sama cewek yang bebalnya ampe ketulang. Kan keselnya tuh 7 lapis ampe ke langit, ngejar komet Halley, trus terjun dimakan monyet Kalimanjaro.

Keselnya teh ampe absurd gitu.

"Ya udah kamu jaga rumah ya.. kita-kita mau cabut dulu. Bahaya tadi ngelepasin anjing galak sambil amuk-amukan" Sero pamit melenggang keluar pintu, disusul oleh Kirishima dan Kaminari yang dadah-dadah gemes pengen sundul ni cewek.

"Hati-hati ya~~~~" Uraraka itu menunggu hingga mereka menghilang di pintu gerbang.

* * *

Setelah memastikan mereka semua telah pergi, ia masuk, menutup pintu, dan menguncinya.

 **Cklek...**

"Haaaaa..." Uraraka menghela nafas lega.

Lega karena...

 **Bruukkkk...**

Gadis itu jatuh terduduk, lalu...

 **Blussshhhhhh...**

Suhu panas langsung menyerang seluruh tubuhnya dan secara otomatis mengaktifkan _quirk_ anti-gravitasinya. Si bulat melayang-layang diudara dengan wajah sepekat apel musim panas. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi gembilnya.

'Kyyaaaaa! Apaan sih dia itu godainnya kok mesum gitu!' Uraraka berputar-putar secara extrim di udara layaknya di satelit luar angkasa. Dag-dig-dug jantungnya berdetak cepat tidak karuan.

'Rambunya halus banget...'

Uraraka masih bisa merasakan getaran sensorik dari kuat dan lembutnya helai pirang itu di telapaknya. Meluapkan hasrat tersendiri yang sulit diucapkan. Bagaimana sungguh-sungguh senangnya ketika hal tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, terjadi begitu saja secara natural. Layaknya sepasang kekasih yang menerima perlakuan sayang satu sama lain.

Oh, ya ampun... Uraraka ingin menangis saja. Tidak kuat menahan luapan perasaan yang begitu membucah dalam relung hatinya.

'Ya ampun, tadi dia panggil pake sayang segala. Aku baper, mamah!'

'Wajah _excited_ -nya lucu banget'

" _Kamu mau nitip 'itu' buat nanti malem?"_

Uraraka tersenyum, memutar kembali potongan-potongan ingatan tentang wajah dan ekspresi laki-laki yang beberapa waktu ini mulai mengisi hatinya. Ia sedikit tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa dia benar-benar bisa berubah?

Bahkan menunjukan wajah dan sikap yang berbeda di hadapannya? Walaupun agak sedikit berlebihan.

" _Serius keparat_ _?!"_

'Maaf ya... dari awalnya emang aku mau nitip pembalut bukan anu yang itu'

Gadis itu tidak menampik sifat aslinya yang memang mudah emosi. Ia sudah terbiasa dan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Karena yang Uraraka tahu, menyukai dan mencintai seseorang itu artinya dirimu menerima kekurangannya.

'Tapi ya Tuhan...! Dia kalo udah gendong Izuku... SERIUS CAKEP BANGET! Aku naksir berat pemandangan itu'

'Kesampean ngak ya aku jadi Mamahnya Izuku?'

 **Duk...**

Kepalnya membentur pelan laci sepatu, yang sukses menekan tombol akal sehatnya.

"KYYYAAAAAAA!"

'Apaan sih Ochako' gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menepis pikiran memalukan yang berbanding terbalik dengan keinginannya. Semakin ingin menghilangkan, semakin intens ingatnya.

Saat air beriak, gayung bersambut. Ketika persaanmu meluap, cinta datang menggegamnya.

Ahhhhhh...

Rasanya benar-benar pengen nangis. Bahagianya sampe ke sumsum tulang belakang.

Ya Tuhan, terima kasih engkau telah mempertemukanku dan mendekatkan dengan orang yang benar-benar kusukai. Semoga dia menjadi jodohku.

Tetesan air mata mengiringi doa yang terucap dalam batin. Menguap seakan mengantarkan pesan itu langsung pada sang maha pencipta.

Uraraka Ochako 17 tahun. Menangis bahagia di malam pertama salju turun.

" _Berhati-hatilah dalam menyukai seseorang. Karena menyukai seseorang dapat menyebabkan kanker, hipertensi, serangan jantung, gangguan hati, dan kehamilan"_

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Penjelasan istilah**

\- Lobus frontal

Ini adalah wilayah yang paling depan dari otak besar. Hal ini terkait dengan mempertahankan (yaitu memori) emosi dan bertanggung jawab untuk fungsi-fungsi mental seperti perencanaan ke depan, pengambilan keputusan, rentang perhatian, dan hambatan.

Berbagai perubahan perilaku dan kesehatan mental telah dilaporkan mungkin efek dari kerusakan pada lobus frontal otak. Kemungkinan konsekuensi yang telah diusulkan termasuk apatis, agresi dan perilaku seksual yang ekstrim, dan emosi terganggu lainnya.

\- Michelin

Penghargaan restoran yang diakui oleh dunia internasional.

\- Eyang Sugiono

Kakek-kakek aktor film dewasa jepang.

\- Belong

Alat buat ratain aspal jalan raya, yang kuning itu lho...

\- Konbini

Mini market atau toko klontong.

\- Domestic romance

Cerita cinta lika-liku rumah tangga.

\- Buffet

Meja prasmanan.

\- Cringe

Alay yang berlebihan, ujung-ujungnya bikin liat eneg.

\- Fukboy

Remaja cowok tukang cringe.

\- Lagu Jaran Goyang

Yang nyanyinya Nella Kharisma. Terkenal kok, cari aja di Youtube.

\- Dugem funkot

Lagu-lagu dugem khas emang-emang angkot.

\- Lagu dj aisyah Jatuh Cinta Pada Jamilah

Lagu OST nya goyang tik-tok. Cari aja di Youtube buat jelasnya

\- Musically - Smule - TikTok

App Android yang kebanyakan dipake kids jaman now buat bikin video cringe.

* * *

Yooooohoooooooo author bangke kembali...

Setelah sekian lama aku menghilang... wkwkwkwkwkwk

Sorry author kelamaan update, karena author harus pindah rumah dan editing yang lumayan lama...

Karena words yang jebol!

Maafkan kalo banyak typo...

#sembahsujud

Nah BTW...

Setelah kalian baca yang ini...

RATINGNYA HARUS GUE NAIKIN NGAK BUAT MASALAH BAHASA?!

Karena gue ngak yakin ini save... wkwkwkw

Maklum otak gue bukan otak baik-baik(?)

* * *

Makacih buat kalian yang udah Review and follow... #lemparkembang

 **Shafirameliana : hahahahah maaf gue ngak pernah baik hati ama chara, soalnya gue yang punya cerita... hahahaha #ditampar XD**

 **Maaf ya Kacchan membuatmu merasakan hati yang tersakiti... hahaha XD**

 **Caelia Yuuki : Bang Shoto pasti lah...**

 **Masa ngak ada? nanti Izuku mau dimesumin siapa? EH(?)**

 **Ditunggu aja debutnya... :3**

 **aisha yara : So pasti chara yang lain pasti keluar kok, tapi nanti agak sonoan... hehe**

 **Iranafi29897 : Makasih... :3**

 **halseey : Semangat! X3**

 **H.C.K.C : Tak apa... saya emang goblok... wkwkwkwk XD**

 **Gue usahain tamat, soalnya udah ada draftnya sih...**

 **Tinggal semangatin gue buat ngetiknya... X3**

 **Guest : Demi cintaku padamu, Bakugou rela ancuran-ancuran demi neng tercinta... hahaha**

* * *

THANKS buat yang udah baca...

See you next Chap!


End file.
